


【丁渣】Into you

by Gorepromise



Series: 【丁渣短篇】The Garden of Eden [2]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Belgium National Team, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:34:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25336951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gorepromise/pseuds/Gorepromise
Summary: 艾登·阿扎尔真是个没自觉的人。德布劳内想。
Relationships: Kevin de Bruyne/Eden Hazard
Series: 【丁渣短篇】The Garden of Eden [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2014267
Kudos: 5





	【丁渣】Into you

**Author's Note:**

> *平行世界 ABO气味梗  
> *私设多 不喜勿入 禁一切  
> *我匮乏的文字描述不出Eden hazard的万分之一可爱

Belgium

–

艾登·阿扎尔真是个没自觉的人。

17岁的德布劳内看着从训练场的另一边朝自己跑来的小个子，得出了结论。

–

“…Kev！”

瓦隆人皱着张小脸凑到德布劳内身边，拽着他的胳膊，深吸了一口气。

“干什么？”

德布劳内下意识地向后退了一步，语气不善。心想:他好像还没和阿扎尔熟到可以肢体接触的地步。

阿扎尔像是全然没注意到德布劳内皱起的眉头，解释道:“Eden不喜欢他们的味道。”

说罢，凭借身高优势把头埋在了德布劳内的颈窝，深吸了一口气。

“还是你好闻。”

德布劳内愣在了原地，然后他的脸开始涨红。

“放开我……”德布劳内试图推开赖在自己身上的小个子，下巴却磕在了阿扎尔的脑袋上，闻到了丝丝的奶香味道，“…虽然我的信息素没有味道，但我还是个alpha…Eden…”

“我知道你是，”阿扎尔无辜地抬眼看他，说道，“不过你的信息素确实很好闻。”

德布劳内的脸已经红透了，心说:这个omega还有一点作为omega的自觉吗？？？

阿扎尔暂时放开了他，可却颇为担心地问:“…你闻不到你的信息素吗，Kev？”

德布劳内茫然地摇了摇头。

瓦隆人的脸上露出了些遗憾的神色，“是冰水的味道哦，很好闻。”

冰水？？？这不就和没味道一样吗？？？

德布劳内深觉自己被眼前的小个子戏弄了，脸又红了几分，闷闷地转了个身就走了。

“诶！Kev！我没骗你啊！你别走哇……”

–

德布劳内是个不爱和人打交道的人，而且他在队内也没有什么熟人，于是以往进队的大部分时间都是自己一个人训练，吃饭，然后安静地坐在床上打游戏。

可是这次却明显不一样了，队里来了一个omega，艾登·阿扎尔。

虽然德布劳内没有性别歧视的意思，却还是很惊讶一向苛刻的教练竟然把一个omega召进队。

不过，当德布劳内坐在一旁，看完阿扎尔和其他队友们的对抗赛后，明白了教练的想法:艾登·阿扎尔的确天赋过人。

所以是omega又怎样，照样把那群alpha踢得嗷嗷叫。

秉着这个态度，德布劳内也没有将阿扎尔是个omega这件事太放在心上。他想着，自己和男孩的交集应该也不会太多。

可德布劳内错了，他没料到阿扎尔会这么“自来熟”。

虽说队内没有人不喜欢阿扎尔，可是阿扎尔每次训练都会来找他。找他就算了，还一直往自己身边凑，一边大口呼吸一边笑着说他信息素好闻，弄得德布劳内的脸每次都涨得通红。

其实德布劳内很想冲阿扎尔大声吼出“你到底有没有身为omega的自觉”这句话，不过每次都在看到男孩亮闪闪的大眼睛之后，硬生生地咽了回去。

Spain

–

德布劳内一手拉着行李箱，一手刷卡打开了房门，然后他闻到了一丝熟悉的奶香味。

“Hey,Kev!”

正坐在床边收拾行李的阿扎尔抬起头来，冲德布劳内笑道。

德布劳内一愣，拉着行李箱默默退了出去。歪头看了一下门上大大的710，又看了看手中的房卡。

没错啊，是710…所以…

德布劳内又回到了房间里，阿扎尔还是笑着，看得他有些烦躁。

“…你为什么会在这里？”

“我们是室友啊。”阿扎尔说得理所当然。

“可……可你是omega……”德布劳内皱着眉头，看起来有些生气。

“可是我闻不惯他们的信息素啊，和他们在一起我会很难受的。”阿扎尔可怜兮兮地盯着德布劳内，眼神真诚到让德布劳内以为自己真是个十恶不赦的大坏蛋。

“…那你可以一人一间啊…”德布劳内撇开了头，“再说了，教练是不会让你……”

“教练答应了！”阿扎尔急急忙忙地打断了德布劳内的话，“因为我对气味比较敏感，就算只是一个人待在房间里也会被房间的味道弄得很难受……”

“……所以你为什么不去和beta住一起？”德布劳内说，“他们既没有信息素也闻不到你的信息素。”

“但是他们也有味道。”小男孩反驳道，他鼓着嘴，活像一只小金鱼，“我会头晕。”

德布劳内差点一口气没上来，他想这是什么鬼理由。于是他没再搭话，闷闷地坐到床上开始收拾东西。

艾登·阿扎尔真是个烦人精。德布劳内想。

–

“Kev，明天就要比赛了，你紧张吗？”

阿扎尔一边说，一边往德布劳内那边靠了靠。

向来独来独往惯了的德布劳内对于身旁突然多了个人还是十分不习惯。弗莱芒人不着痕迹地往旁边躲了躲。

“…习惯就好。”

阿扎尔好像没有注意他的小动作，倒像是勾起了些往事，有些失落地说:“真羡慕你呢，都已经在国家队踢了很长时间了…”

德布劳内还没来得及侧头去看他，就听到他低低地说:“omega身份，再加上对气味过于敏感……现在能进国家队，对我来说，已经是莫大的恩赐了。”

阿扎尔抬眼，冲有些呆愣的德布劳内笑了笑:“Kev，不骗你，你的味道是我第一个不排斥的味道。”

德布劳内沉默着，又把头转了过去。通红的耳尖出卖了他。

两个人并排走着，耳边只有轻微的风声和风吹树叶的沙沙声。

不知道过了多久，这份难得的沉默终于被打破。

“…你踢得很好……”德布劳内的少年音听起来有些沙哑，“……我想，我们能一起进一队。”

–

“Kev！谢谢你！”

比赛哨声一吹响，阿扎尔就飞奔到德布劳内面前，紧紧地抱住了他。

“谢谢你的助攻！”男孩激动地说道。他抱紧了德布劳内，整个人都埋在了他的怀里。弗莱芒人的信息素气味太过吸引人了，阿扎尔甚至都不愿意离开他的怀抱。

德布劳内的脸涨得通红，双手一时不知道放哪，最后还是轻轻放在了男孩的后背。

然后就是，他抬眼看到了教练冲他笑着眨了眨眼睛，再然后，他的脸就又变成白雪公主后妈送的红苹果了。

France

–

国家队的旅程暂时告了一段落，德布劳内回归了俱乐部。虽说俱乐部没什么太大名气，但对于未满18岁的他来说，能在一线队踢球已经算是不错的了。

德布劳内把头靠在了车窗上，脑子里全都是离别时阿扎尔抱住自己的模样。

那家伙，竟然还哭了呢......

“Kevin!”经纪人用手敲了敲窗户，把德布劳内从思绪里拉了回来，“快点走，今天还要迎接你的新队友呢。”

新队友？德布劳内心底竟有些隐隐的期待。

–

“Kev!”

德布劳内闻声抬头，他才不承认在听到熟悉的声音后他有那么一点点的开心。好吧，不是一点点，是很多。

弗莱芒人尽量保持着自己高冷的形象，站起身接过了飞扑过来的阿扎尔。动作太过熟练，以至于德布劳内差点以为自己是一个善于社交，喜欢与人接触的老手。

和德布劳内比较熟的几个俱乐部队友一脸“你可以啊”的表情看着他，德布劳内却是忍不住地嘴角上扬。

阿扎尔正贪婪着清冽的信息素味道，但在看到队友一脸八卦的表情之后，觉得有些不好意思，放开了德布劳内。

“一起去体检吗，Kev？”

德布劳内点了点头。

–

当然，阿扎尔和德布劳内去了不同的体检室。

德布劳内正听着队医的唠叨:“Kevin，你怎么还是没有味道，要不是体检结果，我都快怀疑你是个beta了……”

他刚想开口反驳些什么，就听见房门打开的声音。

“没有哇，Kev的信息素很好闻啊！”

小个子omega已经做完了检查，他灵活地钻进了体检室。

阿扎尔的话让队医以及其他队友皆是一愣。队医忙问道:“什么？Kevin的信息素很好闻？？？”

阿扎尔被体检室内杂乱的alpha信息素弄得有些头晕，他忙走了几步，凑到德布劳内身边，吸了吸鼻子。

“…是啊，你们都闻不到吗？”

此话一出，体检室里顿时安静了下来。

队医狐疑地盯着阿扎尔，阿扎尔无辜地冲他眨了眨眼睛，“是冰水的味道，很好闻的。”

队医与阿扎尔对视了一会，发现那漂亮的绿眼睛里纯粹的过分，并无玩笑之色，于是他拿出笔在本子上认认真真地写上:“Kevin有信息素，冰水气味，只有Eden能闻到。”

–

阿扎尔在联赛中表现极为出色，每场比赛他都在不断进步。

这场比赛也不例外，虽说他们输给了联赛第一，但球队的整体表现却比原来好的多了。

德布劳内正准备下场的时候，发现了小个子男孩站在远处，被一群记者围在中间。

看见男孩尴尬的笑容，德布劳内知道，那些记者又在为难人了。

果不其然，当德布劳内往人群方向靠近时，听到了一个记者问:“作为一个omega为什么会选择踢球？你是怎么不受alpha的影响的呢？难道你已经有伴侣了吗……”

阿扎尔本就被一群人的气味弄得头晕眼花，听完这一系列尖锐的问题之后大脑更是一片混乱。就在他摇摇晃晃即将晕倒的时候，一股清凉的冰水气息钻进了他的鼻子。然后他落入了一个温暖的怀抱。

“我觉得你的问题有点多。”德布劳内冷着脸说道，“他是omega又怎样，我想他的能力你也都看见了。”

因为德布劳内的靠近，阿扎尔的脑袋又清醒了起来。他侧过头去，德布劳内正绷着那张红红的脸直视着刚才为难自己的记者。

可爱。阿扎尔心想。

“走吧，Kev。”最后还是阿扎尔开口打破了这尴尬的局面。

德布劳内依旧绷着脸，只是嗯了一声，又冷冷地看了一眼那群记者，搂过阿扎尔离开了。

那群记者面面相觑，他们确实没想到，一个18岁的少年，气场竟然如此强大，即使他们并没有闻到他的信息素。

Belgium

–

德布劳内窝在公寓沙发上懒懒地揉着怀里的英短。说来也奇怪，他原来明明最喜欢一个人待在公寓撸猫，现在竟然觉得有些安静得过分。

他不得不承认，他有些想念那个小个子男孩了。

德布劳内打开手机，点开阿扎尔的私人账号，发现男孩的最新动态就在昨天，是一段跳舞的视频，男孩站在人群中间，脸红红的，看起来玩得很开心。

他根本没有想着你，他没有你玩得也很好……骗子，说好的对气味敏感呢。德布劳内酸兮兮地点了个赞，然后把手机扔到了一边。

omega都是大猪蹄子！！！德布劳内愤愤地想。

正窝在床上看电视的阿扎尔打了个喷嚏。

–

德布劳内接到电话时，他正在梦里踢着比赛，就在他即将帽子戏法的时候。

“…喂？”德布劳内闭着眼睛，烦躁地开了口。

“喂…Kev…你在睡觉吗？”男孩甜腻腻的声音透过听筒钻进德布劳内的耳朵。

“嗯……”德布劳内稍稍清醒了些，听起来男孩好像有些醉醺醺的，他有些担心地问道，“你在哪？喝酒了吗？”

“嗯，在……”阿扎尔说了个地址。

德布劳内在大脑里搜索了一下，发现阿扎尔说的地方离自己的公寓不远。

“好，要我去......”

德布劳内还没说完，就听见阿扎尔软软糯糯的声音，“Kev...我喜欢你...”

“...什么？”德布劳内的耳朵热了起来，他心跳加快。

“...Eden说，Eden喜欢Kevin...”

德布劳内有些发愣，他现在只能听见心脏砰砰跳动的声音。他刚想说些什么，却发现阿扎尔已经把电话挂掉了。

艾登·阿扎尔，你可千万别告诉我，你是在玩真心话大冒险。

–

德布劳内打开房门，看到的就是倒在沙发上醉的不省人事的阿扎尔。

屋内的其他人见德布劳内进来，都安静了下来，识相地说道:“你就是Eden口中的Kevin吧……就拜托你照顾他一晚上了。”

“……嗯。”德布劳内点了点头，算是回应。他吸了吸鼻子，发现并没有alpha信息素的味道，皱着的眉头才算有所松动。

行，还算你有点自觉。

德布劳内认命地背起阿扎尔，离开了房间。

–

大概是由于信息素的作用，德布劳内能感觉到背上的阿扎尔一直把头往自己的脖子上蹭。蹭了一会，男孩的嘴唇就贴上了自己的脖子不动弹了。

天哪。

德布劳内的脸又开始变红了。

然后他听到了自己沙哑的少年音，“Eden hazard，如果你告诉我你是在玩真心话大冒险，我现在就会把你从背上扔下去。”

弗莱芒人孩子般的话让装醉的阿扎尔感觉好笑，于是他装作稍稍清醒的样子，软软地开口道:“……可我就是在玩真心话大冒险啊，Kev。”

此话一出，阿扎尔明显感觉到背着自己的人僵了一下，接着冰水味的信息素瞬间笼罩住了自己。他被弄得有些双腿发软。

德布劳内有些伤心又有些愤怒，他想:明明是阿扎尔撩人在先，结果自己却陷了进去。

他早该想到的。真心话大冒险。

冰水味道的信息素越散越多，阿扎尔觉得自己再不说些什么，自己可能就真的会被德布劳内的信息素强制发情了。

于是他开口道:

“……可我选择的是真心话，Kev。”

德布劳内再次僵了一下。

“我喜欢你，”阿扎尔把头靠在了德布劳内的头上，“我们在一起吧。”

阿扎尔没有等到德布劳内的回答，他只是背着他沉默地走了好一会。

就在阿扎尔真的快从弗莱芒人的背上睡过去的时候，他听见德布劳内迟疑地问道:

“…你刚才是不是在装醉？”

END.

彩蛋:

队医的记录本

*Kevin是个没有信息素的alpha，很奇怪。  
*Kevin还是没有味道。  
*我怀疑Kevin是beta，但体检报告显示他是个实实在在的alpha。  
*Kevin好像有信息素，冰水气味，只有Eden能闻到。  
*Eden说Kevin的信息素现在还夹杂着薄荷柠檬糖的气息。  
*Kevin的信息素终于能被所有人闻到了，只不过和Eden描述的有些不一样，它闻起来更像是冰水里面加了牛奶的味道。


End file.
